Kashyyyk Citadel
The Kashyyyk Citadel was a Night Jedi Citadel operating in the early days of Universe V1.0. It was led by Patriarch Tantalus Ashla =Defensive Forces= Note: This was a Universe V1.0 force designed to fight off the rampant god-moders of the time. It is in no way realistic. The following listing details the forces at the height of their power. They were presumed lost when the Citadel fell. Citadel Defences *200 Plasma Cannons *5000 Diamond Boron Missile Defenses *5000 Rapid Fire Laser Cannons The Grand Army of the Night Jedi *40,000,000 Clone Troopers *100,000 Advance Recon Commando Clones *500,000 Clone Commandos *1,000 Clone Asassins *1,000,000 Covert Ops Clones *1,000,000 Clone Recon Troopers *1,000,000 Clone Scout Troopers *500 Clone Trooper Commanders *500 Clone Shadow Troopers *1,000,000 Clone Cold Assault Troopers *1,000,000 Clone SCUBA Troopers *1,000,000 Clone Shock Troopers *1,000,000 Clone Swamp Troopers *1,000 Clone Blaze Troopers *1,000 Clone Engineers *1,000 Clone Heavy Troopers *1,000 Clone Jet Troopers *1,000 Clone Snipers *1,000 Clone Trooper Heavy Weapon Specialists Kashyyyk Citadel Military Infantry *6,000,000 Clone Troopers *800,000 Advance Recon Clone Troopers *800,000 Clone Commandos *50,000 Clone Assassins *5,000,000 Clone Scout Troopers *500 Clone Trooper Commanders *1,000 Clone Shadow Troopers *800,000 Clone SHock Troopers *5000,000 Clone Heavy Troopers *500,000 Clone Blaze Troopers *10,000 Clone Engineers *500,000 Clone Jet Troopers *50,000 Elite Clone Commandos *50,000 Wookie leaders *1,000,000 Wookie Infantry *100 Jedi *50 Personal Class Ewoks *120 AT-TE *150 Clone Walkers Fleet *Patriarch Tantalus' Flagship - "GLORY OF THE JEDI" **Nebula Class Star Destroyer **100 Laat Gunships *Nebula Class Star Destroyer **30 Naboo Starfighters **20 Y Wing Starfighters **30 X Wing Starfighters **10 Laat Gunships *Nebula Class Star Destroyer **50 A Wing Starfighters **20 Jedi Starfighters **10 BTL-S8 K-wing assault starfighters *Nebula Class Star Destroyer **10 Naboo Starfighters **10 S-100 Stinger-class starfighters **10 N-1T Advanced Starfighters **30 BTL-S8 K-wing assault starfighters **40 Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighters *Nebula Class Star Destroyer **20 Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighters **30 BTL-S8 K-wing assault starfighters **25 Z-95 Headhunters **25 Advanced Jedi Starfighters *"RESSURECTION" -Executor Class Dreadnought **10 Hapes Nova-class battle cruisers **20 Hapan Battle Dragons **60 X-Wing Starfighters **100 BTL-S8 K-wing assault starfighters **20 Headhunters **30 Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighters **30 Laat Gunships **30 Y Wing Starfighters **50 N-1T Advanced Starfighters **30 AT-TE **40 Clone Walkers *Executor Class Dreadnought **200 Laat Gunships **70 Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighters **70 N-1T Advanced Starfighter **30 AT-TE **40 Clone Walkers *Executor Class Dreadnought **30 N-1T Advanced Starfighters **70 NB-1S Royal Bombers **50 Republic Assault fighters **25 Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighters **25 Sharp Spiral Starfighters **50 Headhunter Starfighters **50 Laat Gunships **40 B-wing starfighter **30 AT-TE **40 Clone Walkers *20 Interdictor-class Cruisers *7 Dorenian Gunships *20 Mon Calamari MC30c Frigates *10 Corellian Corvettes *10 Hapes Nova-class battle cruisers *20 Hapan Battle Dragons *Advanced Jedi Starfighter ( Grand Master Tantalus' Personal Fighter) *30 Z-95 Headhunters ( Can be used -if permitted -by Night Jedi of the Citadel) *10 Correlian Corvettes *20 Mon Calamari MC30c Frigates *7 Dorenian Gunships Secret Hanger under Citadel *30 X- Wing Starfighters *10 Laat Gunships *10 Z-95 Headhunters *5 Hapes Nova-class battle cruisers Category:Locations and Headquarters